


За что, Тренята?

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Historical RPF, Lithuania - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Беседа короля Миндовга и его племянника.
Relationships: Mindaugas, Treniota
Collections: Великое княжество Литовское





	За что, Тренята?

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая сводка:  
> Миндовг (1195 - 1263 годы жизни) — Литовский король. Был коронован после того, как принял католичество. После отрёкся от веры. Он и двое сыновей убиты по заговору племянника. В источниках — после смерти жены женился за замужней(!) сестре покойной. Мол, муж по имени Довмонт обиделся и подбил Треняту к мести. Конечно, автор к этой версии не склоняется. Женщин много, а корона одна.
> 
> Тренята — племянник Миндовга. Убит по заговору Войшелка — оставшегося в живых сына короля — в 1264 году.
> 
> Правых и виноватых в этой истории нет. Все «хороши».
> 
> Упоминается битва с Ливонским Орденом при Дурбе.

— За что, Тренята, шелудивый пёс, карать меня решил, дурак ничтожный?! Решил, с рожденья глуп, неосторожно Довмонту рану в сердце я нанёс?

— Сглупил, Миндовг, хотя ты не дурак. Нам Марта ни к чему, но был бы повод поднять мечи, щиты, устроить грохот. Иным путём не взять тебя никак.

— Корону захотел? Она твоя. Но твоего, Тренята, ли достойна чела, когда в Литве бывают войны. Тебе ль не знать? Ведь Дурбе отстоял…

— Миндовг, ты прав. Мне Марта не нужна. Довмонту — тоже. Он ведь спит и видит меня на троне, больше не увидит на этих землях от креста зерна.

— Я принял веру, чтоб сберечь землю…

— Корона — слаще, и не прикрывайся, деяниями ты не похваляйся. Себе ты хоть не лги, Миндовг, молю!

— Ты лжёшь себе, Тренята, сучья кровь, что в жилах твоих мерзких протекает…

— У нас — одна кровь, дядя. И пускаю её со смехом, после — пущу вновь…

— Не трожь детей моих, Тренята, — хрип раздался.

— Поздно. Их уже «потрогал». Твои сыны, Миндовг, сдыхали долго.

Король издал лишь только громкий всхлип.

«Тренята, глуп ты, жаждешь ты венец, моё чело что нынче украшает. Тебе ль не знать, Литву кто зажимает? Правлению с тобой придёт конец. Тренята, верь, порою, чтобы жить, вид сделать нужно, будто покорился, как будто в куклу чью-то превратился, но выждать время, после — порвать нить. С ливонцами я связи оборвал, в душе я кем рождён, тем и остался. О, если б знал ты, как же я метался, когда чужую веру принимал. Пойдёшь ли ты на то ради Литвы? Уверен — нет, Тренята, забоишься. И, умирая, я смотрю, ты злишься. Давай, снимай корону с головы! Прикрой чело своё, гордись, стервец. Венец его недолго украшает, и вместе с ним дни жизни твоей тают.

Недолго тебе править. Ты мертвец!»


End file.
